


"I'm not going."

by Scribbles97



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mars, Pre IR, inspired by rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: Her sons aren’t the only ones Lucy has to reason with.
Relationships: Jeff Tracy/Lucille Tracy
Kudos: 10





	"I'm not going."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this wonderful RP - https://starman-john-tracy.tumblr.com/post/625989710639153152/how-are-you-feeling-themrstracy

She looked up from putting the dinner dishes away, raising an eyebrow at Jeff’s statement as he stood in the kitchen doorway. The way he stood, arms folded, shoulders broad as he had nodded with the statement made it sound so done and final, Lucy was convinced she should know what he was talking about. 

Yet, not a single thing came to mind. 

As far as she was aware he didn’t have any business trips planned or any test flights in the near future. 

“Not going where?” She prompted, setting the dish towel down over the back of a chair.

He shook his head again, stepping into the room and pulling a chair out to sit on, “Mars. I’m not going to Mars.”

John had pulled the same stunt one Saturday morning over breakfast, coming down in his pajamas and simply stating that he would not be going to his swimming lesson that morning. 

Informing him that NASA astronauts learned to deal with zero gravity in swimming pools had quickly changed the young boys mind and sent him scampering upstairs to get dressed. However, something told her the solution wouldn’t work quite the same on her husband. 

“Oka-ay.” She sighed, pulling the chair next to him out and sitting in it so she was facing him, “And how have we got to that decision?”

His glance back over his shoulder to the lounge answered the question. The boys were quietly watching TV, curled up together on the sofa, content for the time being. 

“How much am I gonna miss Luce?” He murmured, looking back to her, “I know I went to the Moon and built Alfie and had a long stint out there,”

She reached out and took his hand, remembering just how long the weeks had felt when he had been gone. At least from the Moon they had gotten daily calls, satellites and technology more than capable of picking up the signals in that day and age. Mars wasn’t the Moon though, it was much, much further. There would be check-ins, but how frequent they were was anyone's guess. 

“I already missed so much of them when I was up there, and you. I missed you so damn much Luce.”

His hand squeezed hers tight and her heart clenched with it. In all truth she didn’t want him to go, she feared for all that could happen out there in the cold dark depths of space. It had all he had been able to talk about for months though, when the job had first been offered to him and Lee it had been like offering the entire sweet shop to Scott. There hadn’t been any question about it, who would pass up the chance to be the first to set foot on a new planet? 

His gulp was audible as he shook his head, “I don’t want to miss any more Luce. I missed enough then, even with the tech we had. Mars though? That’s unchartered territory. There ain’t gonna be anyone to reach us out there if somethin’ goes wrong.”

She had to admit, he was making a very good argument to not go. 

Lucy knew her husband though. 

She knew how much regret there would be if he didn’t. 

“And what if everything goes right?” She asked, ignoring the little whisper in her head that said to agree with all he had said, “What if you get to be the first man on Mars? What if you don’t go and they get someone else to go with Lee? What if they’re not as good? What if--”

“Alright!” He chuckled, “Geeze, you sound like you’re trying to get rid of me.”

Laughing at the suggestion she rolled her eyes, “Only because I risk getting pregnant again if you stay.”

His laugh was deep and baritone as he leant in to kiss her cheek, a sigh taking over as he rested his head against her shoulder. 

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she rested her cheek against his hair. 

“I don’t want you to go.” She murmured, “But I think you’d regret it if you didn’t. The boys and I will still be here when you get back. And in all honesty, I don’t think John would ever forgive you if you didn’t go.”

He snorted against her shoulder, groaning as he straightened again. Grey-blue eyes caught amber as he took her hands in his and held on tight. 

“We’ve got time, right?”

Smiling, she pulled a hand from his and ran it through his hair, “There’s another ten months before you go, we’ve got plenty of time.”

His smile shifted to a grin, all white teeth and raised eyebrows. Lucy knew what that grin meant. 

“No.” She warned, wagging a stern finger at him, “Don’t you even--”

He laughed with a shake of his head, “No. Definitely not. No more babies... until I get back at least.”

Standing from her seat, Lucy smiled as she looked to the doorway, “Boys, time to get bathed and ready for bed.”

At the sound of their sons’ protests, she turned back to him with her own devilish grin, “But that doesn’t mean we can’t have fun once they’re asleep.”

Jeff stood, his eyes predatory as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, “Lucille Tracy, have I ever told you how much I love your style?”


End file.
